How a day can change everything
by lister666
Summary: ichi rukia have a falling out ichigo then realise he is in love with rukia but does she find out and does she feel the same and if so where can it go
1. Chapter 1

i do not own bleach or any of its charcters just this storyline that is of my own creation

ichixruki romance

rated T at the min will have lemons in the future if i continue

normal = normal

_my first try so tell me what you think_

**Bleach-how much can change in a day**

Ichigo and rukia were great friends, trusted comrades in battle but they both new that there was something more but neither of them could put there finger on it

Ichigo was walking with rukia to school and she was doing a stupid dance to some chappy song she'd seen on TV

"I fucking hate chappy aghhhh" ichigo thought to himself

They carried on walking and as rukia was skipping along she jumped onto a bench and shouted "I LOVE CHAPPY"

But what she didn't realise is that as she jumped up her skirt flicked up right in front of ichigo and he saw everything

"WOW red lace thongs and she's clean shaven, what I would do to her" ichigo said "WTF am I doing she is gonna kill me "he said to himself hoping rukia didn't hear

But she did

She heard everything and at first she was pissed "I am going to hurt him for that "she said but as she was about to they arrive school so she stormed off with a "humf"

"ohh shit I'm fucked" said ichigo shaking his head

"**that you are"** said zangutzu

"shut it and be quiet plz , cant I have a minute to myself " screamed ichigo in his head

"**not really, but I will leave you to your thoughts" **and with that zangutsu was silent and he as so happy.

The rest of the day passed without incident apart from rukia being pissed at him and giving him the silent treatment but he could tolerate that for now , he hoped.

That night him and rukia was sitting in his room doing there home work and it was silent and it was doing ichigo head in but he new it was his fault

"rukia i… I'm sorry for what I said it was wrong and insensitive and it made you out to be a possession and your not , your smart, funny, chappy obsessed and I ..i…"stuttered ichigo

"You what !" snapped rukia with venom

"i….i…I , you no what never mind I cant tell you its to hard" and he jumped up and ran and ran and ran till he couldn't run no more it hurt he felt like his chest was going to explode so he stopped to catch his breath

He could feel it the pain , not the pain from running but from his own doubts

He didn't now how long he sat there for but then he heard it

"roarahhhh"

He new that sound all to well it was one of the things he hated it was a Hollow but in his stupour he took his time and left his body and made his way over to the hollow what he saw scared him rukia was surrounded by 8 or more hollows and then it hit him the reason for his stupour the reason for his pain was because he hadn't told her he loved her and that she was his world and she made the rain stop

No, he would tell her and he would hold her and let her now how important she was to him so with a roar of pure passion and rage ichigo flew through the air and landed by rukia and as the black sun and the white moon dance the dance that only they new ichigo smiled to himself "This is where I belong"

After all the hollows had fell and beaten ichigo and rukia stood facing each other and she turned to walk away without giving him a chance to speak .

"rukia wait please…." Ichigo protested

Rukia stopped look over her shoulder and shook her head and carried on walking ichigo's head dropped then he heard a noise that sent his blood cold and looked up to see rukia fly through the air and into a wall and lay there unconscious he looked up and saw the hollow responcible but he looked different he looked even human

He stood in front of rukia nowing he would protect her at all cost

The hollow then lunged at ichigo and ichigo flew at this human looking hollow and they fought and ichigo ralised he was stronger than any hollow he had faced before and as they fought he would block anything ichigo threw at him

As ichigo stopped to catch his breath he hazard a look at rukia still not moving this was all the weird hollow needed and then launched him into a wall near rukia where he lay struggling to get to his feet

"you are done defeated beaten and now you bore me I will leave you to my fellow hollows goodbye soul reaper"

That hollow spoke thought ichigo, that's weird but as the weirdo left 1..2…3…4…5 hollows appeared on his right a nd then more started to appear 6..7…8 ..9..10

Ichigo forced himself back to hjis feet and stood read for battle he slashed at one then another then another then he looked back and saw one making a move towards rukia

Then something snapped in a milli second he was in front of rukia decapitating the hollow he snarled looked round and killed the remaining hollows.

Then he was nocked to the floor and he looked up to see that weird hollow back and he was laughing

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU PIECE OF SHIT !"

"why do you do it, why fight so hard in a battle you cant win?" said the talking hollow

Ichigo closed his eyes took a deep breath the n open his eyes and looked the talking hollow in the eyes with firey determination said

"I fight because I want to, I fight to protect my family my friends and the living world because if I don't who will £

"hahahaha how pathetic, I tell you hat youi amuse me give me thje soul reaper behind you and you can live, for now hahaha"

Ichigo felt a rage burning in him a rage so powerful it wiuld proberbly destrot mount fuji if not the whole of China Japan and Thailand

He looked at the cause of his rage and said "whats your name"

"why"

"so I now whos ass I am gunna kick, my name is ichigo kurosakiand I will kick your ass bitch"

"funny ok fine I will tell yyou who is going to kill your little friend and then leave you alive to suffer my name is Aaroniero Arruruerie "

"You will die you fuckin piece of shit "

"why don't I kill that bitch first then we can really get down to it" said Aaroniero laughing

Ichigo gritted his teeth and screamed at the the top of his lungs

"you will not lay another hand on the woman I love I will kill anyone who trys to take away that which I hold most precious and that which I cannot live without"

"Then lets fight and see if you can beat me"

ok this is my first attempt so no flames please leave your comments and we'll see


	2. Chapter 2

Previously.

"Funny ok fine I will tell you who is going to kill your little friend and then leave you alive to suffer my name is Aaroniero Arruruerie "

"You will die you fuckin piece of shit "

"Why don't I kill that bitch first then we can really get down to it" said Aaroniero laughing

Ichigo gritted his teeth and screamed at the top of his lungs

"You will not lay another hand on the woman I love I will kill anyone who trys to take away that which I hold most precious and that which I cannot live without"

"Then let's fight and see if you can beat me"

Chapter 2-realisation confirmed

Ichigo was tired he had been fighting for about half a hour Aaroniero Arruruerie was a tough son of a bitch and all that was going through ichigo's mind was

_**I gotta protect rukia no matter what **_

Then ichigo was knocked flying and was left lying on the floor breathless and exhausted then he looked up coughing and gasping for air

"Hahahaha you see you are weak you can't even protect her and you say you love her,

Pathetic"

Ichigo looked at Aaroniero Arruruerie in fear he was right he couldn't protect her he needed to be better, be stronger he could feel his heartbeat getting faster then ichigo heard zangutzu **"never give up fight without fear and you will be unstoppable"**

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement he then got to his feet and steadied himself and looked at Aaroniero Arruruerie with hatred

Ichigo then started to walk toward the scum that had hurt the women he loved with his very essence his very being and with a steely determination he said

"LEAVE HER ALONE, you don't get it I will always win because I don't fight for myself, for greed I fight for others and that is a strength you will never have"

"Ha-ha the only person who will fight for you is yourself so why fight for others if they won't fight for you" snickered Aaroniero

"You're wrong, I have people who will fight for me I just choose to fight for them to keep them safe and now you will pay" was ichigo's stoic reply

He then lowered his head closed his eyes and entered his mindscape and was stood facing zangutzu

He looked the shinpakto in the eye and dropped to his knees in front of zangutzu

"zangutzu I am a beaten man I realise that you are my friend, my ally, my partner and I know I have insulted you without realising it but I am here begging for your help, help me protect the women I love the women who stopped he rain so I ask zangutzu will you fight with me again my friend, will you fight by my side and share the power you have so I can do what I need to save rukia please" and with that he bowed his head

Zangutzu chuckled to himself **"you finally realised that to be truly strong we must fight as one my power is yours as our power is mine now stand up and fight!, fight for the women who makes you feel whole, complete and makes our life seem worth while and lets show this piece of shit why we are to be feared by all who seek to hurt that which we hold dear"**

Ichigo stood up and looked at zangutzu "thank you my friend"

And with that he was back in the fight he slowly walked towards Aaroniero Arruruerie and he looked him in the eye and smiled

"Why are you smiling you can't beat me and I will destroy you and your precious rukia"

"Your right I can't beat you but I can with my friends and the power they give me freely"

"You are alone no one is here to help so where are your friends now?"

Ichigo smiled and then laughed

"I am never alone though they ain't with me in person they are always with me and now leave and never come back"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha why should I listen to you your worthless and are of no concern of mine, prepare to die"

"very well in that case, come zangutzu fight by my side again my old friend lets fight as one and show this shithead why you DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR ANYONE I LOVE"

And with that ichigo charged at Aaroniero and brought his sword down and slashed at his enemy his focus solely on destroying the beast in front of him their swords clashed again and again and as they did the smile faded from Aaroniero face and slowly turned into a snarl and slowly ichigo started to win the fight went on and then ichigo pushed him back then said

"THIS IS OVER, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And with that Aaroniero Arruruerie was no more panting ichigo stood there revelling in victory before running to check on rukia

"Rukia, Rukia please don't leave me I need you, I love you"

He then lowered his head and tears fighting their way out and down his ace and then ichigo felt a hand on the back of his head and then he heard the most beautiful sound ever

Rukia had heard I all and was in shock the man she loved and had done everything to push them feeling deep down loved her back and her heart purred and she forced her eyes open she wanted t make sure it wasn't a dream

"You stupid strawberry, I ain't going anywhere apart from bed to recover"

"Ohh Rukia I am so lad our alive"

"And ichigo …."

"Yeah what is it rukia?" answered ichigo

"I love you too and I need you as well" and with that and a tremendous effort rukia grabbed ichigo and kissed him with all the pent up love and the wave of relief swept over her like a calming storm.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and grew more passionate with each second after what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss and due mainly to the fact of needing to breath they looked at each othe5r and smiled and then just held each other

"Never let go, I don't want to b alone anymore" and with that rukia fell asleep in the place she felt safest of all…..the arms of the man she loved


End file.
